imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Monarch of Youngia
The Monarch of Youngia is the aboslute ruler of Youngia. The present monarch, Catherine II of Youngia has reigned since 10 Febuary 1952. The queen undertakes offical, cermonial, and repersenational duties. The Queen is an supreme autocratic monarch. The queen has supreme executive, legislative, and judical power. Powers and Duties Legislative Powers *Issue, Change, Reform, Repeal, and Organize Royal Laws, Royal Proclamations, Royal Authorizations, Royal Decrees, Royal Edicts, Royal Orders, Royal Reports, Royal Resolutions, Royal Charters, and other papers of importance * Call, prolong, and dissolve the Royal Council at any time, authorize elections, declare parilamentary agendas, proclaim and supervise sessions, deliver Royal Addresses * Sign, seal, initate, reject, repeal, or change bills, legislative reports, and orders *Lays, reforms, regulates, and repeals Taxes, Duties, Excrises; manage finanical affairs, finanical welfare, and common defense matters *Publish and issue all statues and instrutments *Borrow money on Youngian credit and cover repayments and Internal Loans *Establish Rules of Naturalization, declare Laws of Bankrucpty, regulate Rules of Citzenship *Provide and Repeal Counterfeiting, Violation, and Federal Punishments *Establish Post Offices and Postroads, railways, bridges, cities, and such, and regulate and expand them *Grant Patents, Licenses, and Regirstrations to Inventions, Papers, and Pamphlets, promote the Progress of Visual Arts and Sciences, establish and regulate Schools, Academies, and Organizations *To define and punish Felonies on the High Seas, and Offences against other Countries *Declare War, grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal, make Rules on Capture in Air, Land, and Water *Raise, support, and Command Armies, Navies, Air Forces, Coast Guards, and Military Polices *Call forth and order the Militia to execute the Laws of Youngia, supress Inssurections and Repel Invasions *Organizes, Arms, and Disciplines the Milita and Armed Forces, Appoint, Fire, and Supervise Officers, Commanders, and Soldiers *Excrise exlusive legislation and govern affairs in the Capital and such, provide for the building and command the building of Ports, Dockyards, Arsenals, Forts, Warehouses, Buildings, Offices, Magazines, and such Powers in the Judical System *Govern and supervise Appeals and Government cases *Appoint, Fire, and Supervise Judges, Attornies, Proscuetors, Counsels, Recorders, and such *Issue, repeal, or change Royal Warrants, Royal Supeonas, Royal Callings, and execute, imprision, or release criminals and convicted felons *Pardon and reprieve convicted Felons, Criminals, and Misdmeandor Persons *Extend, flaculate, or lower sentences *Create common law courts and regulate Operations Powers in Foreign Affairs *Recieve, permit, award, and dismiss Diplomats, Public Consuls, Ambassdors, and Ministers *Declare and end war, grant letters of Marque and Reprisal *Negoiate, sign, apporve, discredit, and seal Treaties, Agreements, Pacts, Alliances, and Conferdrations *Recognize, deny the existence of, and ignore the recogniztion of new countries, States, or Provinces of International Control Powers of the Armed Forces *Declare and end War, grant letters of Marque and Reperisal *Make, organize, apporve, repeal, and regulate Rules, Regulations, Laws, and Decrees of Milita and Armed Forces *Raise, support, and Command all Branches of the Forces *Order and initate actions of the Armed Forces, plan Strategy, direct Operations and Missions *Appoint and fire Officals, Commanders, Soldiers, and Counsels *Controls, deploys, organizes, arms, and disciplines the Militia and Armed Forces *Conscripts, discharges, demotes, and promotes Members of the Military and Milita Appointments and Honors * Appoints, dismisses, supervises, demotes, and controls Ministers, Ambassdors, Counsels, Members, Adminstrators, Organization Members, and such *Formulate, disband, order, and supervise Royal Commisions, Agencies, Commitees, Adminstrations, and Boards *Creates, promotes, honors, sacks, and eliminates Peers, Lords, Princes, and Nobles *Awards, sacks, creates, and deletes Dignities and Honors Powers over the Church *Issue, Formulate, Repeal, and Change Church Decrees, Doctrines, Regulations, and Laws *Appoint, supervise, and fire Priests, Deans, Abbots, Bishops, Archbishops, Cardinals, and Lord Bishops *Handles Church sessions and governs Church organization The monarch has full, unlimited power. Privaleges *Does not pay Taxes, Duties, and Excrises, nor has to pay Internal and Foreign Loans Personally *Is protected and Shielded by the Imperial Guard *Can Buy, Sell, Build, Renovate, and Replace Palaces, Castles, Houses, Residences, and such *Can own Farms, Cars, Parks, and such History (see the Kingdom of Youngia and the List of Youngian Rulers) Sucession According to law, the queen's sucession is through the Romanvov Dynasty. Next in line is Prince Charliz Meldvov of Miev, and his sons and daughters. The Sucession Proclamation 1699, of Peter the Great only allows the bloodline members of his family to become queen or king. Wealth, Fianices see also Wealth of the Youngian Monarch The queen's offical expenditures are meet from both government funding and from hedietary revenues. Government expentidures cover a small portion and funding for the queen is only $40 billion Youngian dollars every year. The hediary Catherine The Great Profile, organized by Catherine I of Youngia in 1796, is the profile that covers most monarchic expenses, including staffing, state visits, public engagements, and offical entertainment. The queen has full control over the revenues, which generate $500 trillion Youngian dollars a month. Queen Catherine's wealth, seperate from the heditary revenues and the government expentiure, is $990,222,670,420 billion dollars, the second richest Youngian monarch after Catherine I of Youngia. Residences The Youngian Monarch's offical residence is the Winter Palace. The Palace is located in the center of Saint Petersburg. It has 560 rooms and is 650 feet long. The Monarch also owns the Alexander Palace, Stecklin House, Gardsen Palace, and Nicholas Castles. Styles Her Majesty The Imperial Queen and Autocratess of All Youngia, Ruler of the Muskevites, Governess of the Provinces, Protector of the Youngian people and their Territories, and The Most Gracious Person. Category:Kingdom of Youngia